Claiming My Place
by Whitlock's Girl
Summary: Tara claims her place. Spoilers through Season 3 episode 5


**AN: I know, I know. I've been hiding, but my muse deserted me, but she seems to have come back with a vengeance today. I've been working on the next chapter of Second Chance at Forever and then this just popped into my head. I had to take a break and get it down cause it was messing with SCaF.  
**

**I'm in love with Sons of Anarchy, but sometimes it really ticks me off. So this is just my take on what Tara should do. Picks up at the end of SoA 305.**

**I own nothing.  
**

* * *

**Claiming My Place**

Lying in bed, stroking my belly just below my navel, I can't help but think of Jax. I know what he's doing and I know why. He's protecting me, but see the problem with Jax and his misguided notions is this. I'm his Old Lady and with Gemma out of the loop and chained to that hospital bed, I'm the head Old Lady around here and I refuse to let her down. Not to mention, refusing to raise this baby alone. Not only that, but everyone in Charming knew I was Jax Teller's Old Lady. Guess what that gets me without the family's protection? A great big fucking target on my back. The Chinese, the One-Niners, and the Mayans all know who I am and where to fucking find me. Not a good position to be in, in my opinion.

All that aside, Jax and I belonged together. I learned my lesson. I left. I made myself a good life, but I was NEVER happy. To be honest, I was miserable and I refuse to go back to that. Yes, I admit, the MC life scared the fuck out of me at times, but I'd prefer to be scared on occasion than to be without the man I love and this family. All of which meant I was in for a

With Jax and the way he's feeling right now, he was doing one of three things. He was fucking, fighting or drinking. None of which was going to get us what we both want and need. Abel.

Sucking in a deep breath, I stood up pulling on my jeans. I grabbed my keys, purse and jacket locked the door behind me as I left the house. I'm determined to save my family, with or without his fucking help. So, if I have to fight him first, then fight him I will. Hopping in the Cutlass, I gunned the engine and peeled off toward the club. Whichever one of his methods of forgetting he was drowning himself in, it didn't matter to me, but it ends and it ends now. I want my son back and Jax needed to get his fucking head screwed back on straight, so we can go get Abel.

Once at the Teller-Marrow, I get out of the car slamming the door and taking off toward club. Juice is standing outside talking on the phone as I walk in the door. He yells, "Tara!"

I never even slowed down. Determination fueled me, pushing me to move faster. Before I know it I'm standing outside Jax's room. The sounds alerted me to his chosen method of avoidance.

_Fucking._

_Should've known._

Taking a deep breath, I grabbed the knob and slammed the door open against the wall. His beautiful, tattooed back was writhing over top that CaraCara whore. Fucking cunt isn't getting my man. Walking over to the bed, I shoved him off her and yanked her out of the bed by her bottle bleached hair.

I dragged her all the way out of the club and slung her naked ass out into the parking lot. "Fucking, get the fuck out of here you God damned whore and don't fucking come back again." I screamed at her as she fell to the fucking asphalt. "I fucking told you to stay the fuck away from my man and I fucking meant it. Don't fucking show your skanky ass around here again. You won't like the fucking consequences."

I turned and walked back into the club, passing all the guys that were either snickering or standing there mouths agape. I stormed right back into Jax's room and slammed the door behind me.

He was standing next to his bed, pulling his clothes on. The sound of the slamming door must have startled him, cause he jumped and spun toward the door. Walking up to him, I gave him yet another hard shove and he fell back into the wall. "Let me explain something to you, Jackson Teller. You are mine. I'm your fucking Old Lady. If I fucking find you sticking your fucking dick in to somewhere else, I'll fucking cut it the fuck off." I said.

"Tara," he signed. "You need to get to the fuck away from me and the MC before…"

Interrupting him, I said, "Fuck you. I'm a fucking adult, Jax. Who I spend my time with is my fucking business. I fucking love you. I tried it away from you and I was fucking miserable. So guess what, your fucking stuck with me. Not to mention, my son. I may not have carried him or delivered him, but he's fucking mine and I don't plan on standing aside while someone else raises him. Nor do I plan to stand aside while that fucking whore raises Abel and the new baby. Cause guess, what asshole? I'm not fucking Wendy. I won't walk away from my children."

As I paused to take a breath, I realized what I just said and then I watched that realization dawn on Jax.

"What new baby?"

Sighing, I replied, "Our baby. The one I'm carrying. And I don't plan on raising it by myself, so you need to get it through your head, that we are better together than apart and that no matter what, I'm here for the long haul. I love you and I love Abel and this family and I'm not fucking walking away from it again and I sure as hell am not going to let you push me away."

He walked over to me and said, "We're having a baby?" He brushed his knuckles over my stomach in awe.

"Yes."

He exhaled and wrapped his arms around me. "Oh God, Tara." He whispered into my hair.

I pulled away and asked, "So, when do we go get our son and bring him home?"

"I'm not going to be able to convince you to stay here, am I?" He asked.

"You wanted me for your Old Lady, Jax. I'm just claiming my place." I said with a grin.

He pulled me flush against him and laughed softly, before whispering in my ear, "It was always your place, Tara."

**AN: So, there you go. My thoughts on how Tara should handle Jax and his childish behavior.**


End file.
